Vaikas Engineering
by RagingArmadillo
Summary: "It's just a little girl," she whispered, turning to the small figure and crouching next to her. "Clara, wait…" The Doctor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something really wasn't right here.


Chapter 1

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Clara stood by the door of the TARDIS looking out on the empty streets. She glanced back at the Doctor. "Wait, when have you ever been sure about something?" He shot her a look before returning his attention to the monitors. Flickering images passed on the screen, broken by periodic bursts of static.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right here." He changed a few settings on the console, then frowned at the monitor again.

"Well, the TARDIS _did_ bring us here." She eyed the outside again, trying to resist the urge to go and explore for the moment. "How bad could it be?"

"Don't say that!" Whenever someone said those words the Doctor usually had to save them by some kind of death defying feat. "Besides, I had to disable a few warnings and put the handbrake on or else she would have taken off again." He pursed his lips, frown deepening at the reading on the monitor.

Clara walked over to him and leaned on the console. "Don't tell me you, of all people, don't want to go looking around out there," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It's not that, it's just-" he began.

"Great! See you outside," she said happily and ran for the door.

"Clara! Wait!"

It was dark. The quiet of the night was interrupted only by the wind dragging along an empty bag over the cracked sidewalk. The lonely light of the TARDIS fell on the broken windows of the building next to it. Peering inside, Clara found that it had been completely robbed of its contents, save for the heavy furniture pushed against the door.

"Found anything?" A voice whispered in her ear.

She yelped, spinning around to see the Doctor grinning at her. "Not funny," she grumbled and stalked off.

"Oh, come on, Clara. Don't tell me you, of all people, can't take a joke." He fell in beside her, handing her a flashlight. She rolled her eyes at him.

They made their way through the empty streets, the Doctor lighting their path with his sonic screwdriver, while Clara took more interest in their surroundings. He was right. Something about this place felt… off. It wasn't just empty, it was deserted. It was as if everyone had just disappeared.

A few vehicles stood in the streets, some with their doors open. Pieces of trash were moved along the road by the wind and shards of glass from broken windows crunched beneath their feet. Clara's pulse sped up as she made out deep, claw-like scratches running along the door frames, the jagged edges stopping short in a dark stain on the doorstep. She shuddered.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Her voice was a whisper, not really wanting to challenge the silence. The Doctor seemed to feel the same as he replied.

"I'm not quite- "

"Shush."

The Doctor glared at her, stopping by her side.

"Clara, you asked me-" but she shushed once more.

"Do you hear that?" She narrowed her eyes. Taking careful steps forward, she strained her ears, listening. Her eyes grew wide as the sound reached her again. She broke into a sprint, following the haunting sound of a small voice, crying.

"Clara!" The Doctor hissed, as he set off after her. She rounded a corner of an alley and he followed, almost running straight into her.

Illuminated by the pale glow of the sonic, was a small hunched over figure. Her dark hair falling in jagged pieces, covering her hands as she tried to wipe away her tears. Deep sobs racked through her body, sending shivers along her thin skeleton-like frame.

Clara took a cautious step closer, stopping when she felt the Doctor's firm hand on her shoulder.

"Clara…" his voice tinged with concern.

"It's just a little girl," she whispered and removed his hand. She turned back to the small figure and went to crouch next to her. The girl's sobs turned to silent whimpering.

"Hey there… What's your name-" Clara stopped as the girl's whole body became rigid. The girl started shaking her head, strangled growls escaping her mouth. She rocked back and forth, tucking her head closer to her chest, shrinking away from the light in Clara's hand.

"Clara, wait…" The Doctor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something really wasn't right here.

The girl's head suddenly snapped up, veins throbbing in her translucent, blue-white skin. She snarled, showing rows of misshapen teeth, her mouth a gaping hole of reeking blackness. She stretched out her long bony fingers, uncovering pitch black eyes. With unbelievable speed, it launched towards Clara, letting out a bloodcurdling shriek.

* * *

 _Any flames and I will curl into a little ball, ya nasty_

 _~RA_


End file.
